


The Moment I Said It

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Series: The Moment I Said It [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreaming, M/M, Mystery, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion and Demyx are both on the edge of death. One is a dream, and one is reality. Question is, which is reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Said It

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Zexion cried over the wind whipping around the building.

I looked down at my feet, so close to the edge. I moved my shoe and a rock fell quickly, falling from view. The people 23 floors below looked like pinheads, the cars blindly following each other like ants. So insignificant, all of it.

"Come on, Demyx. Get down from there!" I heard Zexion's voice faintly over the loud howling. What he said didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing anyone said could matter.

.:.

He was meant to be sleeping. Sleeping just like he was every night. I was counting on him sleeping soundly.

"Where are you going, Zexy?" He said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I sighed quiet enough for him not to hear. "Just for a bit of air, Dem. I'll be back in a little bit. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." He yawned. "I love you, Zexion."

I froze. "I love you too, Demyx. Sleep tight."

.:.

He was crying. "Please, Dem, come down. You're scaring me. We'll work it all out together. Please just come down."

I smirked. Nothing could help me. No one could help me. Not even you, Zexion. I turned and slowly walked the perimeter, stumbling in a spot here and there. I stopped, looking out over the rising city, hands shoved tightly in my back pockets.

.:.

I picked his car keys up and grabbed my phone. I just about walked out the door without doubling back for the camera.

I drove for a little bit, clearing my head before pulling over in a park. Slowly, I flipped through the stored pictures, half-smiling at the pictures. I put the camera down and called Axel. The tone went and I spoke. "Hey Axel. It's Zexion. I need you to do me a favor. Watch after Demyx. Make sure he's okay. Make sure he's always okay. Make sure he knows it's not his fault. You have to promise me you will. Thanks. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and pressed my head into the headrest.

.:.

"I've never seen you like this! Please! Demyx, I need you! I love you! You're not thinking straight!" Zexion screamed, fear racking his body.

I smirked one last time. "Of course I am." I leaned forwards and my feet slipped from under me.

"NO!" I heard his fading cry and saw his outstretched arm.

"Goodbye, my love." I closed my eyes. "Crash."

.:.

The apartment was quiet. I set up the camera and peeked inside our room. Demyx was curled up in the blankets dreaming soundly. A tear slipped from my eyes as I crossed to him, kissing his cheek lightly. "Sleep well, Dem." I whispered and moved back to the living room. I sighed and sat on the bench seat in line if the camera, and hit record.

"Hey Dem. I hope you slept well. I'm so sorry I did this to you, but living was becoming unbearable." Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I talked as best I could through them. "I love you so much. Don't even think it's at all your fault, because it's not. You helped me so much. Remember that time in high school when we were making that stupid diorama for History about the civil war, and you wanted to hand make and paint all the people, but after half an hour you gave up and went out and bought Lego people instead? Or the time we were biking and you fell, skinning your knee to the bone, but brushed it off like nothing had happened? Or how you taught me how to play Sasha?" I choked up. I paused, wiping my eyes. "Remember those, Demyx. Remember all the memories we had. Remember all the good stuff, Demyx. I love you so much, and I didn't want it to have to come to this, but it did." I paused again, my emotions overwhelming me. When I thought I could continue, I spoke again. "Go on without me, Demyx. You've got so much amazing talent. Don't let that go to waste. I don't know what else to say other than it's not your fault I chose to end it and that I love you with all my heart. I'll keep an eye on you always. Goodbye, Dem, my baby, my love, my angel, my life." I paused again, but only for a moment. "Goodbye Demyx. I love you."

I turned the recorder off, wrote him a 'play me' note, stood on the window sill, said one last goodbye, and jumped.


End file.
